Pada Akhirnya
by MiraMira
Summary: Dia melompati jendela dan melompati atap, lalu melompat ke balkon, dan melompat ke pelukan Kris. Pada akhirnya mereka bertemu. KrisHun, satu lagi fanfic yang melewati deadline-nya.


Disclaimer : EXO adalah milik agensi mereka, diri mereka, dan orang tua mereka masing masing.

SOPA dan mungkin beberapa sekolah yang akan muncul di fic ini bukan punyaku, begitu juga dengan cameo yang mungkin lewat.

Semua kesalahan dalam materi kelas 9 yang muncul mohon diampuni, semua berasal dari guru guru tidak jelas di kelas 9. Yang sebenarnya datang dari murid tidak bisa memahami lagi apa yang sudah dipelajari.

Pair : Kris/Sehun

Genre : Romance, Friendship.

Rating : T

Warning : Shou-ai.

Note: Meresapi waktu sebelum ujian nasional, itulah yang mengilhami.

Tadinya kupikir akan jadi panjang, tapi aku dengan cepat kehilangan feel. Jadi agaknya fic ini seperti air tidak bisa mengalir.

+Pada Akhirnya+

"Setelah ini mau kuliah dimana?"

Sehun menoleh, agak aneh juga mendapati kakaknya bertanya begitu.

"Entahlah, aku belum memikilkannya."

"Kau ini, cepat putuskan."

"Iya iya, nanti akan kupututhkan."

Sehun berjalan kembali ke kamarnya sambil menghela napas. Tidak terasa tiga tahun sudah berlalu, walaupun tidak berlalu sangat cepat seperti yang dirasakan orang, tapi tetap saja sudah berlalu.

Ini bagian dari menentukan masa depan, memilih universitas itu. Dia menghela napas lagi, tahu tahu dia sudah harus pergi dari sekolahnya yang sekarang, rasanya seperti diusir terhormat.

Dia ingat dulu saat SMP Kyuhyun yang datang padanya dan bertanya pertanyaan yang sama dengan kakaknya barusan.

Dia ingat sepupunya, kakak sepupunya, itu melompat ke sofa, mendarat di sebelahnya yang sedang menonton Televisi, satu acara music barat dengan salah satu video musik Justin Bieber yang diputar.

"Setelah ini kau ingin sekolah dimana?" Tanyanya, Sehun ingat sekali wajah setannya itu akhirnya menunjukan satu ekspresi yang sedikit serius.

"Entah." Jawabnya singkat, Justin Bieber nyatanya lebih menarik daripada sepupu setannya ini.

"Yah, Hun, padahal aku juga ingin tahu kau ingin sekolah dimana, tahunya kau sendiri juga belum punya tujuan."

Dan Sehun ingat di sana juga ada Cho Ahra, bersifat terbalik dengan Kyuhyun, adik Ahra, sepupunya yang satu itu bersifat bak bidadari.

"Aku thendiri belum tahu, Noona."

"Padahal kudengar dari Ayahmu, nilai matematikamu bagus, kau harusnya bisa memilih sekolah yang bisa mengembangkan bakat hitung hitunganmu." Kata Kyuhyun, matanya sedikit berbinar membahas matematika, tapi sejak saat itu Sehun telah lebih cinta pada puisi daripada matematika, lagipula siapa yang mau satu aliran dengan setan satu ini.

Sehun hanya mengangkat bahu sesudahnya.

Dan suatu saat, di acara keluarga, dia bertemu satu sepupunya lagi. Sepantar dengannya, sama sama akan diusir terhormat dari sekolah, namanya Jongin.

"Aku ingin di SOPA." Katanya. Seoul School of Performing Arts, mendengarnya Sehun mulai tertarik dan Jongin sendiri nampaknya tidak keberatan mempromosikan sekolah itu tanpa dibayar. Lama lama dia jadi ikut Jongin memilih SOPA, tapi dia bukan orang ambisius gila gilaan untuk mendapatkan sekolah yang dia inginkan, dan itu agaknya tidak berubah sampai saat ini.

Dia dulu sampai ditegur seperti ini.

"Kau tidak belajar, Hun?" Kakaknya memukulkan bukunya ke kepala Sehun.

"Aku malath, Hyung." Dia tidur memunggungi kakaknya

"Hun."

"Ya."

"Sambung lidah, yuk."

Sehun seketika berbalik.

"Kalau thambung lambut aku tahu, tapi kalau thambung lidah, apa maksudnya itu?"

"Itu untuk menghilangkan cadelmu, biasanya orang yang lidahnya pendek itu cadel."

Dan kali ini buku yang tadi memukul kepala Sehun berbalik memukul kepala kakaknya, sepertinya Sehun sudah tertular Kyuhyun dalam hal hal yang tidak baik seperti ini.

Tapi sampai saat itupun belum ada ambisi gila gilaan dari dalam hatinya untuk mendapatkan SOPA.

Dan Sehun ingat saat dia duduk melamun dan bersandar di jendelanya.

"Kau adalah murid kelas 3, apa aku benar?" Sebuah pertanyaan dengan tata bahasa formal dan dengan sedikit logat lain, logat yang tidak terlalu Korea.

"Iya." Sehun memandang orang itu, masih jelas diingatannya seorang pemuda dengan rambut pirang dan sekaleng minuman isotonik di tangan, pandangannya yang tajam seakan menusuk, tapi dia tetap memandangi Sehun. Itu tetangganya, namanya Kris, itu saja yang Sehun tahu.

"Sudah belajar untuk ujian nasional?" Tanyanya lagi.

"Belum."

"Mau aku ajari?" Tanyanya.

"Memangnya Hyung bitha?" Tanya Sehun, dia tahu Kris ini lebih tua tiga tahun di atasnya.

"Tentu saja, coba tanyakan sesuatu padaku." Katanya.

Sehun berpikir, mencari pertanyaan yang kira kira akan keluar di ujian nasionalnya.

"Thiapa yang membunuh Flanz Feldinand?"

"Gavrillo Principe."

"Lumuth luas bola?"

""

"Apa fungsi Teth-"

"Tolong jangan tanya materi biologi yang itu, agak tidak enak menjawabnya." Sela Kris, padahal dari tadi dia menjawab dengan benar pertanyaan Sehun.

Sehun sendiri jadi berpikiran tidak jelas dan akhirnya bergumam maaf, pipinya jadi merah. Dan sejak saat itu Kris jadi gurunya. Dan dia akhirnya masuk SOPA, dan sinilah dia sekarang.

Sehun ada di kamarnya memanggil ingatannya tiga tahun ke belakang. Dari jendela kamarnya terlihat jelas balkon kamar Kris yang memang tepat di depan jendela kamarnya, dari situlah dia biasa melompat lalu mengganggu Kris dan memulai sesi belajar mengajar mereka. Sehun melangkahi jendela, melangkahi atap rumahnya, untuk ada di balkon kamar Kris.

Kakinya jadi dingin karena lantai yang dingin dan licin, dia mengintip ke kamar Kris. Gelap, dan memang selalu begitu. Sehun menghela napas. Ada satu hal yang menurutnya masih seperti mimpi sampai hari ini, kepindahan Kris.

Dia melompat lagi ke kamarnya. Saat itu dia sudah senang senang masuk SOPA, merencanakan apa yang akan mereka, dia dan Jongin, lakukan di sekolah itu, dan Kris tetap santai saja di sebelah rumahnya, tetap tidak berkata apa apa.

"Ibu mau kemana?"

"Ke rumah sebelah."

"Untuk apa?"

"Kau tidak tahu?" Ibunya malah balik bertanya, Sehun menggeleng.

"Keluarga Wu akan pindah lusa."

Sehun terdiam, keluarga Wu adalah keluarga Kris, tapi kenapa Kris tidak mengatakan apapun tentang kepindahannya. Ini yang masih Sehun pertanyakan sampai saat ini. Saat itu dia ingat dia mengikuti ibunya dan bertemu langsung dengan Kris.

"Kenapa kau tidak bilang?" Tanyanya dan Kris hanya diam tak bersuara. Lalu ketika diingat di masa sekarang Sehun rasanya ingin menangis, tapi si bungsu ini harus ingat kalau sebenetar lagi dia akan lulus sekolah dan bukanlah anak kecil lagi, jadi dia sadar untuk tidak menangis.

Tapi apa memangnya yang membuatnya diam tanpa kekasih selama tiga tahun kecuali Kris. Ya, dia telah memberikan seluruh hatinya pada Kris.

Esoknya, pagi pagi sekali, ibunya sudah rusuh di depan telepon rumah, Sehun sendiri memang tidak terlalu ingin tahu, tapi ibunya itu entah kenapa jadi ribut sekali.

"Ini akan jadi hal yang sangat menyenangkan!" Dan wanita itu terus saja berseru seperti itu seharian ini.

"Ada apa, Bu?" Sehun dan semua orang di rumah terus saja menanyainya seperti itu.

Dan jawabannya hanya ada satu. "Lihat saja besok."

Jadi Sehun perlu menunggu sampai besok.

Esoknya dia bangun lebih cepat dari biasanya karena suara kendaraan yang sedikit mengganggunya. Saat dia melihat keluar, ada mobil box di depan rumah keluarga Wu, rumah Kris dulu sebelum pindah. Di bawah sana dia melihat seorang pemuda tinggi dengan rambut hitam dan kacamata hitamnya, juga jaket hitam, dia berdiri di antara orang yang mengangkut barang barangnya.

Dia menengadah, menatap Sehun di jendela, Sehun sepertinya mengenalinya, dan dia melepas kacamatanya, dan member senyum senyum yang bisa melumpuhkan, bukan hanya melumpuhkan karena senyum itu sebegitu mematikannya tapi juga karena yang memberi senyum itu tak lain tak bukan adalah Kris. Sehun tercengang di jendelanya.

Kris dengan cepat memasuki rumah, berlari ke atas, dan muncul di balkonnya.

"Selamat pagi, Sehun."

"Pagi, Hyung."

Dan si bungsu ini pada akhirnya telah menjadi selangkah lebih dewasa dan lebih kuat untuk tidak serta merta menangis. Dia melompati jendela dan melompati atap, lalu melompat ke balkon, dan melompat ke pelukan Kris. Pada akhirnya mereka bertemu.

FIN


End file.
